


Levi's Secret

by kittys_devil



Category: Cockyboys
Genre: M/M, hustlaball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ricky finds out Levi's secret he can't help but take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Casey270 for the awesome beta job! Love you so much bb!

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Levi’s not a girl, ok? Just because he sleeps with an eye mask on doesn’t make him any less of a man. It was just Tiffany suggested it back in high school, and with the weird hours he keeps, it just works for him. It’s not like it’s fluffy pink or anything.

He doesn’t, however, share this with the other Cockyboys. They’re family, yes, but that also means he has way too many brothers to give him a hard time about it. This, of course, makes sleeping a little more difficult when they are all traveling together, but he’s learning to deal with it.

All this is why he _was_ sound asleep at four in the afternoon after getting back from their trip to Vegas. This was before he woke up, in a panic, pinned to the bed on his back with someone hovering above him.

“The fuck?” Levi exclaims as he begins to struggle against the hands holding his wrists to the bed.

“Something you wanna tell me, boo?” Ricky whispers into Levi’s ear before nipping on the lobe. “Something you’ve been hiding?”

“Ricky….” Levi moans a combination of relief and want.

“Just relax; I’ll take good care of you.”

Before Levi can react, he’s feeling the familiar metal of handcuffs being slipped around his right wrist. He’s sure it’s his pair from Hustlaball and can’t believe Ricky went through his bag looking for them, or that Ricky is moving his arms behind his back so he’s in the same position as he was at the VIP lounge.

“You look so perfect, Levi,” Ricky whispers against Levi’s lips before kissing him slowly, teasing his bottom lip with his teeth. “I wanted to take my time with you so bad, take in every inch of your body, listen to the noises I could pull out of you,” Ricky continued to whisper between teasing kisses. “But I had to keep going, putting on a show for everyone. Now, I have you all to myself.”

Levi lets a whimper slip from his lips before Ricky’s kissing him again. Soft and gentle, teasing him slowly when all Levi wants is for Ricky to kiss him hard and fast while Ricky rubs up against his now hard cock.

“Please, Ricky, do something,” Levi pants as Ricky nibbles at the tender spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

“I am boo; I am.”

Ricky slowly moves across Levi’s skin, nipping at the tender flesh before running his tongue over the same spot. The more that Levi moans and whimpers, the slower Ricky moves. Levi’s squirming under him with each touch, each tease of Ricky’s tongue. Every time he tries to thrust his hips up to get more contact with Ricky’s body he has a hand around his hip holding him down again.

“I’ve wanted this so long,” Ricky whispers against the skin on Levi’s abs. “I wanted you to be all mine, where I didn’t have to share you with anyone. When I came in, found you sleeping, mask covering your eyes, I just couldn’t resist. I needed you, needed to touch you, kiss you, and fuck you so slowly without having to share you.”

Ricky’s name comes out as a low needy growl. Levi’s wanted Ricky for so long, for it to be more than just something for the cameras, but he was too scared to go for it. He was afraid just asking would mess up everything they had together. Levi had convinced himself that Ricky didn’t see him the same way or have the same feelings as he did. 

Hearing Ricky’s whispers pushes all the doubt, all the fear that the two of them being together would never happen out of Levi’s mind. Right now he’s just focusing on the sinfully hot man who slowly moving his mouth closer and closer to his throbbing dick.

“Yes, please, I need all of that, Ricky.”

“Say my name again, boo.”

Ricky’s name slips from Levi’s lips as a chant filled with need. Ricky continues to tease him, licking at the skin where his groin meets his leg, little flicks of his tongue against the base of Levi’s cock, and a finger brushing ever so softly just behind his balls. Levi’s entire body is shaking with need, his pleas for Ricky to suck him going unanswered.

“Beg for it, boo. Make those pretty sounds I’ve been needing to hear from you for so long,” Ricky says against the soft skin behind Levi’s balls before flicking his tongue against it quickly.

“Fuck yeah, Ricky, please. I need you. Want you so bad, please, do anything you want, just do _something_ ,” Levi says in a rush between moans.

Before Levi has a chance to take another breath, Ricky swallows his cock down to the base, sucking as he holds it in his mouth for a moment before sliding back up. Levi’s hips thrust up with Ricky’s moments the best he can. He needs more, wants everything that Ricky will give him.

“Fuck…fuck yeah,” Levi pants as Ricky moves up and down his cock until it’s wet and slipping easily in and out of Ricky’s mouth.

Just when Levi feels like Ricky has a rhythm going and is going to finally let him have a release, Ricky wraps his hand around the base of Levi’s cock. Ricky flicks his tongue against the swollen head before running his tongue down Levi’s cock, over his balls until he’s teasing Levi’s puckered hole. Levi’s moan is long and drawn out as Ricky licks and sucks at Levi’s hole. When Ricky slips his tongue in, Levi makes a noise that he doesn’t ever remember coming out of his mouth before. He’s panting and begging as Ricky licks and sucks until he’s slipping two fingers inside of Levi.

Moving his hips against Ricky’s fingers the best he can, Levi’s sounds fill the room. He doesn’t care if anyone can hear; he’s too blissed out at the feeling of Ricky’s fingers inside of him, opening him up and teasing him in the best kind of way. Even though Levi still can’t see Ricky, he’s sure he’s wearing a smirk on his face as he teases Levi open.

“Fuck, Ricky, I need you in me. I wanna see you, feel your cock slide in and out of me. Please, I can’t take any more teasing.”

“Fuck, yes,” Ricky replies, already reaching up to lift the now skewed mask off of Levi’s eyes.

Once Levi’s eyes adjust, he’s met with Ricky’s face just above his. Levi wants to reach up, pull him close and kiss him with all the passion he’s feeling. Instead, he looks up and smiles at the beautiful man above him.

“Finally, now let me out of these so, I can kiss you like I want to,” Levi says as he pulls his arms against the cuffs that still bind his wrists.

Ricky reaches for the key that he’d set on the stand next to the bed as Levi tries to roll onto his stomach. Levi feels a hand on his hip, stopping him on his side before he hears the click of Ricky turning the key in the cuffs and freeing his wrists. Levi rolls back onto his back and starts to reach up for Ricky. He’s stopped by Ricky’s hands around his arms just below where the cuffs had been. Ricky brings each wrist to his lips, kissing them gently before he leans down to kiss Levi.

Levi reaches up, threading his fingers in Ricky’s hair and pulling him down to kiss him like he’s been wanting to for so long. It’s messy and needy, full of so much want. Levi’s putting everything that he feels into that kiss, and when they break apart they’re both breathless and panting.

“Please, now. Want you so bad, Ricky. I’ve wanted you for so long, just like this, just us. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Ricky reaches over, grabbing the lube and condom. Levi whimpers as he watches Ricky sliding the condom on and slicking his cock up with lube. Ricky leans down and kisses Levi one more time before he spreads Levi’s legs further apart and presses his cock against Levi’s hole. Ricky pushes in slowly as if he’s drawing out the noises that Levi’s making. Breathy moans fill the room as Ricky moves slowly in and out of Levi. There’s a chant of “Fuck yeah” spilling from Levi’s lips.

“You feel fucking amazing, so tight for me,” Ricky moans as he starts moving faster.

“Your cock, Ricky, I need more. Fuck me harder, please?” Levi begs, reaching to wrap his hand around his own cock.

Ricky grabs Levi’s legs, pulling them up and spreading him open even more as he slams into him. Levi reaches up, grabbing at the pillows and bed frame, anything he can reach to push back against Ricky’s thick cock pounding into him over and over. This is so much more intense than Levi ever imagined. Every thrust, every movement goes through his entire body as he moves with Ricky.

“Gonna come soon,” Levi says as he reaches down to grab at the base of his cock.

“Shoot for me, boo; wanna fuck the come out of you.”

Levi holds on as Ricky pounds into him even harder until he’s coming all over his own stomach while moaning out Ricky’s name. Ricky continues to fuck him through his orgasm, until Ricky goes rigid and comes hard, calling out Levi’s name.

Ricky’s hip twitches a few more times before he pulls out and quickly takes care of the condom. He climbs back onto the bed and leans down, kissing Levi slowly as they both come down from their high.

“Fuck, that was just….perfect,” Lev whispers as he pulls Ricky close.

“Yes, it really was. I’ve wanted that for so long, wanted you, wanted us. You think we can try that?” Ricky asks and Levi can hear the doubt in his voice.

Pulling Ricky towards him, Levi kisses Ricky hard before pulling back a little. “Yes, I’ve wanted this but have been too afraid of messing up what we had.”

“We can talk more in the morning,” Ricky says as a yawn creeps up on him.  
Reaching over Levi, Ricky grabs Levi’s eye mask and holds it over his face. “So, you still need this tonight?”

Levi snuggles closer to Ricky before snatching it out of his hand and tossing it on the bedside table. “No, I think I’ll be okay. Feeling a little worn out, for some reason,” Levi says with a giggle.

Levi grins even bigger when Ricky slips an arm around him, pulling him close before kissing the back of his neck softly. He’s almost asleep when Ricky starts to speak again.

“So, you’re telling JJ, right?”

Levi nods just enough to get Ricky to relax again. That’s something they can both deal with tomorrow.


End file.
